monsterstrike_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
''Version 5.2.2 (2016/3/16) 'Daily Local Co-op Prize' Get the daily local co-op prize by playing and clearing a local co-op once per day! Prizes are randomly selected from the list below: - Daily prizes will vary by player 'New Mission Log Entry: Co-op with Potential Friends' New Striker Bonuses will now be replaced with new "Co-op with Potential Friends" entries. The first new friend you play co-op with will yield ten Orbs. After that, play with up to 29 more new friends through co-op and get five Orbs each time! 'New Mission Log Entry: Add In-game Friends' Get Orbs by adding friends to your Friend List! The first friend added will yield ten Orbs. After that, add up to 19 more new friends and get five Orbs each time! The entry will become available after clearing the Hazard Center set of Trial quests. * Friends already in the Friend List will apply to completing the objectives * It may take some time for the mission log entries to complete if there are already friends in your Friend List * Heading to the Title Screen through the gear icon in-game will refresh the Mission Log * You will no longer be able to add friends when completing quests solo. Try becoming friends through social media invitations! 'Invite Friends Returns' Send invites to your friends through social media. Easily become friends in-game with your buddies! 'Highest Rarity Displayed' The highest possible rarity of a monster will now be displayed through greyed out stars. 'Co-op Renewal' The Global and Social Media matchmaking features have been disabled. Please visit here (http://us.monster-strike.com/news/important_co-op_overhaul.html) for more details. 'New Local Co-op Bonuses Added to Temple Time Trial Quests' An Ableberry is now guaranteed to drop as a Local Co-op Bonus when beating a Temple Time Trial quest through co-op. 'Facebook Share Mission Bug Fixed' iOS and Android players will now be able to complete Mission Log entries requiring sharing on Facebook. 'A New Quest? There's a possibility that a new quest will hit you when you least expect it. Keep your eyes peeled as you complete quests! Version 5.2.1 (2016/2/25) Minor bug fixes Version 5.2.0 (2016/2/19) '''Home Screen Header and Footer Renewal * Rank and experience will toggle every 2-3 seconds. Tap to manually toggle between the two. * Remaining EXP will be displayed visually with a circle-shaped bar. * The Play Stats/Titles screen will be accessible through tapping your nickname. * The Update, Gift Box, and More screens moved to the header. * The Mission Log moved to the footer. Monster Stats * Monsters that can be evolved or ascended will have a grey star. * The level display will show both the current and max possible level of a monster. * The luck display will show both the current and max possible luck of a monster. * The display of Ableberries moved above the element icon. 'Quests' Quest Flow * Quest buttons on the Home screen changed to “Join Co-op”, “Play Solo”, and “Host Co-op”. * Online renamed to Global Co-op. * Quest flow changed to play mode, then quest selection. * Progression bars added under the title to show the number of steps left until entering a quest. Quest Display * Unsupported quests now greyed out according to the selected play mode. Tapping will result in an error message. * The amount of stamina consumed when joining a game through Global Co-op will be displayed. Event Schedule * The Underway and Ended tabs on the Event Schedule removed * Quest details will be accessible through the Event Schedule Normal Quest Renewal * Normal quests renewed and renamed to Trial quests 'Fusion, Evolution/Ascension' Evolution/Ascension * A monster’s level will be carried over even after they are evolved or ascended. Previously a monster’s level would be reset to one. Fusion Confirmation Screen * Bars will now display the maximum number of stats a monster can have. * A highlighted bar will now display how much a monster’s stats are expected to rise. * The amount of hyperboosting a monster requires to reach their potential will be displayed. * The amount of hyperboosting a monster will gain after fusion will be displayed. 'Monster Box' Sorting * “All” has been changed to “Monster”. * “Monster” will display all monsters except for Expies and Morlings. * Expies and Morlings can still be found through “Fuse & Sell”. Selling * The default sort option when selling will be changed to “Fuse & Sell”. * Monsters that are locked or favorited will not be displayed. * “Favorites” will be removed as a sorting option when selling. Box Display * The number in the bottom right-hand corner will now show the total number of monsters in your box. The number will not change when moving to other screens. 'Monster Details' Fuse & Evolve/Ascend * Buttons leading to the Fuse Monsters and Evolve/Ascend screens will be added. The buttons will not be displayed if the monster is not yours.